Ab Aeterno
by Dinha Prince
Summary: O início de uma história de amor que vive através dos anos.ONESHOT


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem mais tiver direito, eu só os peguei para me divertir.**

**Essa fic surgiu a partir de um desafio lançado, mas tomou um rumo diferente. Pretendo terminá-la aos poucos em outras duas fics.**

oooOOoooOOooo

O lugar era uma pocilga em um dos piores bairros de Londres. Sujo, escuro, fétido. O cheiro de urina tomara conta do local. Como era possível que tantas pessoas o frequentasse? Pessoas? A escória do mundo bruxo eram... pessoas? Não, Comensais da Morte não eram pessoas. Por isso Snape estava ali. Severo Snape, um dos preferidos do Lorde das Trevas e o mais caçado pelo Ministério e pela famosa Ordem da Fênix, liderada pelo idiota do _Potter!_

- ... Potter! - Ele cuspiu ao bater o copo de vidro, vazio, no balcão enegrecido. O copo sujo e marcado pelas suas digitais.

O garçom parrudo, de bigode e que carregava a tatuagem com o desenho de uma cobra enrolada em uma faca na lateral do braço esquerdo, entendeu a batida no balcão; pegou a garrafa de Firewhisky e encheu o copo de Snape até a borda.

- Alguma coisa a mais? - O garçom mal-encarado perguntou.

Snape olhou por sobre o copo que já estava em sua boca, foi o suficiente para o homem afastar-se.

O líquido descia queimando o esôfago, já afetado pelas doses contínuas e diárias da amarga bebida. Severo estava tão concentrado em beber que não viu a pessoa que sentou ao seu lado. O perfume estrangeiro não foi percebido devido ao forte cheiro da bebida escocesa.

Um dedo no ar e o garçom veio até o novo freguês.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou o homem secando o copo no avental encardido.

- O que você tem de mais forte para me oferecer! – A voz desafiadora declarou.

A audição de Severo percebeu que a pessoa ao seu lado era uma mulher, mas ele não se virou para ver quem era. O copo quase vazio estava outra vez no balcão sujo de madeira enegrecida.

O garçom passou em frente a Severo com a garrafa e encheu o copo ao lado, e então se voltou para o Mestre de Poções que aceitou mais um gole.

- Não. O nosso amigo aqui já bebeu demais – a mulher declarou ao tomar a garrafa da mão do parrudo garçom e então conclui enxotando-o – Sai daqui. Anda, vai!

Um olhar carrancudo foi a resposta do homem, mas Severo sinalizou que era para o garçom sair e com passos pesados ele se afastou.

- Diga logo o que você quer – Snape rosnou sem se virar para vê-la.

- Por que você me obriga a entrar nesses chiqueiros? - Ela indagou olhando para trás e espreitando o local.

- Você entra porque quer, eu nunca pedi para vir atrás de mim – ele a respondeu com desdenho e se virou para encará-la. Hermione não mudara em nada, constatou.

- Você sabe que eu não entro porque quero – ela bufou ao responder – Eu entro...

- Ah... agora você vai dizer que veio até aqui por que me ama? - Ele questionou com sarcasmo e então aumentou o tom de deboche – Por favor, queridinha da Minerva, amiguinha do Potter. E amorzinho do _Weasley_, esqueça que eu existo. – Ele ordenou quase cuspindo o sobrenome de Rony.

- Eu ... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Snape voltou a falar.

- E não me venha dizer que é mentira, essa aliança brilhando na sua mão direita já me respondeu – ele disse e engoliu o resto do líquido âmbar. Bateu novamente o copo com força no balcão, mas dessa vez não era para que o enchesse de novo, estava indo embora. Ele levantou, deixando Hermione para trás.

A ex-grifinória sentiu um rubor ao lembrar-se da aliança e escondeu a mão. Estava sentada sozinha no balcão quando as palavras saltaram de sua boca e o chamaram.

- Professor! – ela gritou ao virar-se para fitá-lo.

Severo parou segurando a beira da porta. Um sorriso sarcástico de pura maldade cruzou seus lábios, ele girou nos calcanhares para encontrá-la.

- Professor? – Ele falou andando de volta para ela vagarosamente. Sua sobrancelha estava tipicamente arqueada – Professor? Sua memória não funciona mais como antes, senhorita?

Ele já estava a poucos centímetros dela, seus rostos quase se encostando.

– Esqueceu-se que eu matei o diretor Dumbledore, fugi como um covarde e agora sou um dos bruxos mais procurados no mundo? – ele chegou ainda mais perto de Hermione para completar – Esqueceu-se que eu roubo, faço qualquer coisa para alcançar meus objetivos, sou culpado pela morte dos pais do seu amiguinho, traio, minto, estu...

E o discurso foi silenciado.

Uma bofetada. Um tapa cortou o ar e atingiu o lado esquerdo do rosto de Severo, mas a face dele não se mexeu, nenhum músculo sequer. Era como se uma estátua tivesse sido estapeada, uma estátua vestida de negro e com os braços devidamente cruzados na altura do tórax. A frieza do comportamento dele era congelante.

- ... pro. – ele terminou a sentença anteriormente interrompida – Volte para os seus. Para o conforto da sua casa, para o calor do colo dos seus pais, amigos e _noivo_. O mundo no qual eu vivo não foi feito para você, _Hermione_ – o nome dela saiu com desprezo e sem vida.

A jovem ficou parada, assustada o suficiente para não falar nada.

Snape deu as costas a ela, estava na hora de ir embora, mas...

Um impulso. A mesma mão que batera agora segurara a capa dele que esvoaçou quando ele virou-se.

- Solte-me!- Foi uma ordem.

- O que você quer despertar em mim? – Ela perguntou.

Por um instante ele pensou em não responder, em puxar a capa e sumir na noite tão negra quanto suas vestes. O céu não tinha estrelas aquela noite. Mas não, ele não o fez. Severo Snape virou-se e encontrou os olhos mortos dela, completamente sem vida.

- Ficarei extremamente satisfeito se o asco pela minha pessoa brotar dentro de você, contudo se ele vier de mãos dadas com a ira... isso realmente me fará feliz – declarou com perversidade.

Sim!Ele conseguira o que tanto almejara.

- Porco! Imundo! Monstro! – Ela começou a gritar.

O sorriso só crescia nos lábios finos dele.

- Você é escória do mundo bruxo e trouxa! Apodreça em Azkaban! – Ela gritava cada vez mais alto.

Severo estava quase gargalhando.

- Seu... seu... EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – Ela berrou.

As poucas pessoas que ali estavam pararam quando o berro ecoou pelas paredes sujas, assustando as baratas e os ratos.

Snape riu abertamente e bateu palmas.

- Bravo! Bravo! Bravo, senhorita Granger!

Hermione tremia de raiva. Ele acercou-se dela em um movimento. Quase a beijou.

- Finalmente. Aquele sentimentozinho_ ridículo_ que você dizia sentir por mim foi substituído pelo verdadeiro – a voz dele era um sussurro.

Os olhos dela não desviaram dos dele.

- Ódio, asco, ira, isso é o que você realmente sempre sentiu por mim e continuará sentindo. Agora volte para o seu mundo cor de rosa onde borboletas voam alegres pelos campos floridos enquanto eu queimo no inferno!

Os lábios dele roçaram nos dela quando a última palavra foi dita. Ele ficou parado encarando-a com o pior olhar que tinha.

Hermione sentiu seu peito rasgar-se de ódio e de dor ao ouvir a declaração do homem insuportável, do intragável Comensal da Morte Severo Snape.

- O amor e o ódio podem conviver... Severo – foi a frase proferida por ela antes de projetar o seu corpo um pouco para frente e encostar seus lábios nos dele. Um beijo casto, somente o toque.

Quando Snape conseguiu se mexer ele se afastou, estava claramente desconcertado.

Hermione soltou a capa dele e se foi.

Snape continuou parado.

Ao chegar à porta ela estacou, mas não se virou, de costas proferiu:

- Eu vou para o meu mundo cor de rosa onde as borboletas voam alegres pelos campos floridos, vou ao encontro do colo quente dos meus pais, do abraço amigo de Harry... – engoliu seco - ... para os braços do homem que não teve medo de admitir que me ama. E quanto a você, viva no seu inferno com a lembrança de que todo amor que eu dediquei a outro poderia ter sido seu. Adeus, Severo.

Hermione saiu na noite negra sem estrelas.

Snape ficou olhando para o espaço onde ela estivera. Sentiu que alguém o observava, virou a cabeça para o lado para encontrar o rosto de pena do parrudo garçom, odiou-se e com um '_crack' _sumiu.

OooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Obrigada Jaque por ceder seu tempo, tenho que aproveitar enquanto pode. Bjoks;***

**Reviews por favor pessoal, quero saber a opinião de vocês!**

**N/A: Tradução de Ab Aeterno ---- Há muito tempo.**


End file.
